Friends until the end
by Raven6921
Summary: They were best friend when tehy were younger and in the orphanage. What will happen when they meet again in the future as they promised or as Seto promised. Sorry in this story i don't really know how to describe Seto. M rated for sexuality in chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

Hey there:) I had this idea in my head for a while now so I thought it would be good to put it on here. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think:) Thanks:D

* * *

><p>Seto age 10... In theorphanage...<p>

It was a nice day outside. All teh other kids were playing outside except me and mokuba. we played chess inside. i was trying to teach mokuba how to play. it was the only way to pass time before bed. we heard a knock on the door and the orphanage keeper answered it. It was a police officer with a little girl holding his hand. She looked scared, lonely and shy. I wanted to know her name. She was really pretty to me I don't think moububa noticed her. He was to concentrated about his next move on the chess borad.

the orphanage keeper grabbed her things and grabbed her hand gentally. When the girl walked in she looked terrible. she was shaking and tramatized. the orphange keeper shooed her into the dorms and she walked away. The girl was shy. She didn't know if she could make any friends here. We never got along with the other kids here. She walked around looking at the beds. She had a scared look in her eyes. Well being in a strange place and not knowing anyone. I got a good look at her as she came closer towards mokuba and me. She had medium long Brown hair and blue eyes. She was pretty up close. She saw other kids outside and she walked out the backdoor. I watched as she made her way to the swing by the shade of the large oak tree. It was only one swing and usually mokuba sat on it and did nothing. She looked lonely so I looked at mokuba and said, "Hey mokuba why don't we go meet the new girl." he looked and me and smiled. "OK big brother." he said happily, He grabbed my hand and we headed out the backdoor to the new girl. I stopped in front of her and she looked at me and mokuba. "Hi do you wnat to play ball with us. I can go get on if you want to play." I said with a smile. She grinned a little bit and got off the sming. She was about my hieght adn age. "OK." she said shyly and I ran to go get the ball. I trew it to mokuba and he trew it to the new girl and she trew it to me. We would go on like that for about an hour adn then change directions.

"Alright everyone lunch time." one of the voluteers yelled setting out some sandwiches and juice boxes. All the kids ran to the small table adn grabbed thier lunches. Mokuba, me and the new girl ran up to the table and grabbed our lunch adn ran back to the oak tree and what is your name?" I asked taking a sip of my juice box. "Ashley James." she said with a smile. "Well ashley my name is Seto. This is my younger brother MOkuba." I said pionting to mokuba who was in the middle of chewing part of his sandwich. He just mubbled "nice to meet you." we laughed and enjoyed the day together. I was happy that the new girl, i mean Ashley was having a little fun and had made some new friends.

* * *

><p>Few months later...<p>

It has been a few months since Ashley came to the orphanage. she was already starting to grow use to being here. She was a joy to be around. But today was the worst day of my life. A couple came in and was looking for a child to adopt. They looked wealthy to, just by the way they looked adn dressed. the orphanage owner talked with them for a while in the meeting room. in the meantime we all ran outside and played tag with a few other kids. I looked at the owner who was standing outside with the couple that walked in looking for adoption. They pionted at Ashley who wasnt paying any attenion and she was playing dolls with some other girls by the doll house. I looked at the owner and she nodded her head. "Ashley come here for a second there are some people who want to talk to you!" She yelled from the back porch. Ashley looked at her and ran towards her. Were these people wanting to adaopt Ashley. If they do we might not be able to see echother again. Maybe in the future but who knows when that will be. The owner took her inside and I didn't see them until lunchtime. Ashley had a sad look on her face when she came out. she ran towards Mokuba and I and she was crying. "Their-thier adopting me." She choked up, she was wipping her eyes with her sleeve. I don't think she wanted to go because of us. I can understand that. She is just going to be put in another strange place with no friends to be with and who knows if she will be lucky enough to find friends like Mokuba and me...

"Don't be sad Ashley. you are going to be put in a nice home with parent who love you. You will also be rich by the way they look and dress. I am sure you noticed all the fancy cloths they have on." I said trying to reassure her. She shook her head and said, "but it wont be the same without you and Mokuba there by me. I wanted them to adopt you and mokuba but they said that they didn't have enough room for you guys. That's why I am so sad about. Also they are taking me today. Tara is packing my things right now and when she is done. We might not see eachother ever again. I don't know where they are going to take me or anything." I just looked at her and said, "You know forever is a long time but it will be worth it in the end." she wipped her tears and before she could say anything else. "Ashley it is time to go. Say yor good byes to everyone." the owner said with a smile. I gave Ashley a hug and said, " I will see you in the future. I promise... Good bye Ashlee.'' I had a tear run down my cheek adn she said, "Good bye Seto. I hope we can still be friends." I smiled. "Don't worry about that. We will be friends forever no matter what." I said looking at her and I pinky swore it to her. She smiled and nodded her head. She said her good bye to mokuba and ran to her new foster parents. And I never seen or heard from her again...


	2. Chapter 2

8 years later... Kiba coporation building...

I fell asleep doing some paper work and I happen to dream about the orphanage and some distant memories. I can't remember who but I have a feeling that I will meet that girl whom I made that promise to. I can't remeber her name though. What was her name? I know it started with an A... I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and growled, "who is it..." a secritary came in and said, "Umm Mr. Kiba you have a 5 o'clock meeting starting in a half hour. I just thought to let you know. Sorry to disturb you." she quietly walked out of the rooma dn closed the door behind her. I leaned back in my chair and sighed.I looked out the huge window of my office and thought, "Who is that girl again? Dame it this is going to drive me nuts for a while." I itched the back of my head and sat there for a minute or two. Then I decided to head to the meeting that was planned for today.

* * *

><p>Ashley POV...<p>

I was sitting in my room and was writing in my jornal. I have keeped one since I came from the orphanage. My parents were downstairs talking and were fixing supper. I have lived a good life so far. Got good grade is school, have great friends that I can count on, Also I had the worlds best parents. I smiled to myself and continued writing in the journal. I flipped the pages to the first page where I first started to write in the journal. "Ashley honey time for dinner. it is your favorite. Hamloaf and home made mac and chees just the way you like it!" My mother yelled from at the bottom of the stairs. I jumpped off my bed and took off out the bedroom door and tummbled down the stairs like I always did when I was in a rush to go some where. I rubbed the back of my head adn walked into the kitchen.

"Honey you need to learn to slow down coming down the stairs." my father said putting his glasses on. "Your father is right. you do need to slow down and enjoy life slower. you are young once and soon you won't be able to do all the things you wanted to do because you may have a family to take care of in the future." my mom said putting plates on the table. "Yeah I know mom." i said rolling my eyes behind her back. My dad didn't cathc it so I didn't get in trouble. I sat don in my seat at the table and we begain our dinner. It was really yummy. "Ashley, sweetie. Your father and I have been talking adn we think it is about time you start going to a normal school instead of homeschooling for your senior year." my mom pipped up. I looked at her and said, "Really that sounds great!" my parents laughed. "What did I tell you dear she loves the idea. And that will give you some time alone for work." my mom said giggling. "I know and by the way you start in two weeks so you mother will take you shopping for a uniform and school supplies tomorrow. and who knows yo may start school the foloowing day it all depends on if the principle will let you in a week and five days early." My father said takinga sip out of his water. I couldn't help but keep smiling the rest of the dinner. I can't wait to go to a normal school.! This is going to be awesome!

* * *

><p>the next day...<p>

Mom and I went out around 3pm and we were shopping for a school uniform and supplies. My mom wanted me to be prepared for the first day. We were a semi-rich family. Dad was a world known Doctor and mom was a fashion desiner for a major fashion industry. I want to be a computer graphics designer when I get out of school some day. I looked at lots of uniform and we found 5 uniforms that fit me perfectly, wasn't to short, wasn't to long, just in the middle. I like cloths that way. We went out for lunch and we finished the day by getting all the better school supplies around. Also a new backpack that was lether and the color of it was Brown. I put all the supplies into the backpack and waited for dad to come home.

"Ok thank you. have a good day too bye bye." mom said after hanging up on the person she was talking to. I was in te living room, reading and my mom walked in. "well that was the principle and he said that you can come to school tomorrow. so Set your alarm for 6am so you can take a shower and eat breakfast. This schools isn't like the one back in a America just to let you know and they don't serve breakfast there." my mom said. I smiled at her and said, "ok mom I will do that before I go to bed." she smiled back at me and headed to the kitchen adn started to prepare dinner. After dinner I walked up to my room adn got ready for bed. I set my alarm for 6 and went to sleep. I can't wait for tomorrow morning!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or it characters. I do own the plot and my own Characters so no touchy:) Anyways please review and tell me what you think:)

Well today is the first day of the new school I am going to. I wonder what kind of people are going to be there. I got up to my alarm as soon as it went off. I jumped out of bed and quickly took a shower and rushed down to the kitchen and had some breakfast. "Alright are you ready to go sweetie?" my dad asked getting his coat on. It was about 6:30am before we left the house. "Yep I am ready when you are. Bye mom see you later." I said giving mom a hug good bye. "Knock them dead Ashley. And good luck and try to make some friend today also. I want to hear a good story of your first day today at supper OK." she said putting her hands on her hips and had a playful smile o her face. I smiled back at her and nodded my head. I walked out to the car. dad drove me to school and dropped me off.

At the school...

Domino high school was the name of the school it looked ordinary with normal people running around and catching up with their friends after the weekend. I looked out my window. "OK kiddo. Have a good day and like your mother said 'try to make some good friends today' OK?" dad said with a smile. I looked at him and said, "Ok love you dad see you later." I got out of the car and started to walk into the school.

I walked in the front doors and I looked for the office. I tapped on some other kids shoulders and asked the other kids to tell me the way to the office but they just walked away laughing. I asked others and they did the same. "Hey ya lookin for the office?" a boy behind me yelled over the crowd of rushing students. I looked at him and said, "Yeah I am new here." He smiled at me and said, "Well just stick with me and I will show ya around the school. Right this way to the office." he started to walk in front of me and I followed him.

"So… ah... What is you name there?" he asked me walking backwards with his arms behind his head. "Ashley James. What's your's" I asked smiling. "The names Joey Wheeler. You can call me Joey there Ash." he said with a big goofy smile on his face. "Oh look out!" I yelled but it was too late. Joey backed up into some one and they both fell. "Watch where you are walking Wheeler. Next time you won't be so lucky to get away." the boy said before walking away. He looked familiar to me. He glared at me and said, "What are you staring at new girl." I said, "Nothing you look kike some I use to know. Sorry about my friend here for walking into you." I gave him a smile to see if he may lighten up a bit about the accident. He said nothing and walked away to his classroom. I helped Joey up and I couldn't help but ask. "Hey Joey? Who was that guy?" I asked helping him get his books off the ground. Joey brushed himself off a bit and said, "That was the jerk of this whole school, Kiba. He is one of the rich kids here. He is a spoiled little brat that is what he is." I shrugged and said nothing. Then if it isn't the guy I know then what is his name other than his last name. I wonder?

"Alright here we are. This is the office. Do you need to get your schedule?" he asked leaning up against the door frame of the office door. "Yeah. All I have to do is go in, tell them my name and get the schedule right?" i asked happily. He nodded and I went in adn did what I said. I walked out and Joey was stll standing where he was. i looked at the piece of paper in my hand and Joeysnached it from my hand. "Sweet we have all the same classes together! Just follow me to the classrooom and we will start our first day here!" he laughed. I giggled and I followed him to the classroom. We walked in and there were open seats in the front by his friends. I sat in the seat next to his and set my stuff into the desk. I looked at Joey who was talking with his friends. "So what's you name? Joey said that your name is Ashley." one of his friends said. "Yeah that's my name and apperently to him my nickname is Ash. So if you want you can call me Ash i guess." I said smiling. "well it is nice to meet you Ash the name is Tristen welcome to Domino high. I hope Joey hasn't given you any trouble since you have been her. if he does just ell me and I will handle it." he said pionting to him self. then him and joey got into an arugment over how will deal with my troubles. "well I guess you must be new here. Your like the shiney new toy everyone wants to play with. My name is Tea. Your name must be Ashley from what those to are yelling about." she said laughing at them. i giggle with her and then the next friend came up and introduced himself. "Hi my name is Yugi, nice to meet you Ashley." he said extending his hand out to shake mine. I shook it and smiled. "Nice to meet you to Yugi." I said and I let go of his hand. Then he came in. It was the same guy that Joey dumpped into. I Wonder what his acual name is?

He sat right next to me. I didnt know that. when class started the teacher walked in and noticed I was in the class. "It seems we have a new student joining us today. Please stand up and tell us your name." he said while he was unpacking his suitcase with papers and attendence books. I stood up and faced the class. "Hello my name is Ashley is nice to meet you all." I said with a smiled I turned back around and sat in my seat and class begain.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter:) I hope you like it:) I would like to get some reviews on this story and my other one if you want. I have the anonymous reviews on to so if you don't have a an accout you can still leave a review if you want:) thanks and enjoy the chapter:D

* * *

><p>The first few hours were ok. nothing really happend. It was lunchtime and I ate with my new friends. Tea was in line with me for the hot lunch. After we paid we walked to the table where the others were. I sat at the end othe table and I pulled out my laptop and started to work on some pictures that I started to work on for a month. Of course back in a America I took CAD (computer aided design) classes just ot pass the time. I was adding some lines on a project my mom wanted me to do for her.<p>

"What are ya' doin' there Ash?" Joey asked peeking at my laptop screen. "I looked at him and said, "well my mom wants me to help her out with a model for her fashion line. She said that I could be her partner with designs I come up with. Basically I do all the work she get's all the credit. And Actually I have started on a secret design You guys want to see it?" They all crowded by my computer and I pulled up my top secret project. "It looks like a motorcycle to me." tristen said scratching the back of his head. I shook my head and said, "it isn't just a motorcycle. I haven't got a name for it but I want it to be a new type of dueling and it will be the best of the best in the dueling and I will be put down in history for this thing. But the thing is I haven't started on the prototype yet. that's bad even for me. But it is only a dream put in paper." I started to shut down my laptop and I put it in my bag. "Don't let Kiba get his hands on those designs. He might try stealing them from you. So watch your back." Yugi warned. I slammed my hands on the table. "OK what is this Kiba's first name. He looks really familliar to me." I said out of frustration. "wel his first name I Seto and his last name is Kiba. You know the jerk of the school thank god we only have to deal with him for the rest of the year and we don't have to see his mug again for the rest of our lives." Joey said putting his hands behind his head. I looked over at Kiba and asked myself, "could it really be him. And after all these years who would have thought that we would see eachother again." i smiled to myself adn got up. I grabbed my tray and walked over to Seto. "Hello Seto. You may not remember me but we use to be friends when we were little. remember at the orphanage 8 years ago. YOu had a little brother named Mokuba. we use to play ball and tag in the backyard of the orphanage." I said with a kind smile.

He just looked at me funny like I lost my mind and then it hit him. "Ashley?" he muttered. I shook my shook my head happily. He gave me a sideways smile and said, "I do remember you now. Ashley James right. You were that girl that was really shy, quiet, didn't really talk until about 3 months of being at the orphanage? Is that really you?" I smiled widly and said, "Yep that was me. You were that first one to acutally ask me to play ball with. Of course you kept on trowing the ball on top of my head causing me to fall down all the time." I giggled and sat down on the other side of the table. "That's right. I remember that. We all just laughed becasue it was funny and you thought it was funny to." he said like he wasn't intrested. I smiled at him and we continued eatting our lunch. At the end of lunch we walked to class together and were talking about old time when we were young. I had about two more hours to go until I can go home. The two hours went by fast too. The final bell rang and everyone rushed to the door. I was still at my seat adn was putting things in my backpack.

Seto walked up to me and said, "So Ashley. I was wondering if you are free this Saturday. I was think that maybe we can go out for lunch or something and catch up. Coffee if you want I will buy?" I looked at him adn smiled. "I'd like that.'' I said zipping my backpack up. we walked out the door of the classroom and walked ou tto the parking lot. I noticed that my dad wasn't here yet. He must have forgotten about what time to pick me up. I lokoed at my phone and I had a text message from both my parents. I ws walking with seto and I stopped. He walked a couple more feet from me and stopped and turned around to walked back towards me. "What's wrong?" he asked, i looked at him from my phone and said, "Both my parents forgot that they had to pick me up and they have to work late toninght so I have to walk home." I started to walk and he followed while looking at my phone. "How about I give you a ride home. that way I know what street you live on adn I can pick you up on Saturday." he said, I stopped and looked at him. "Really you would give me a ride? What about your job?" I asked looking worried. "DOn't worry I have an excuse. " he said and we started to walk to a limo.

* * *

><p>On Ashley's street...<p>

"Ok take a right here. and go down to 8th street and take a right. I am the third house on the right" I told the driver and he just nodded and said, "OK we will be ther in 2.2 seconds." I giggled and sat back in my seat. I looked at all the fancy gagets in the limo. It amazed me at first and I believe Seto noticed that this was my first ride in a limo. dad never really liked to show off our money so we just have a normal house with a normal family car, no maids or butlers. "Ok we are here. I hope your ride was alright miss." the driver said politely. I smiled and said, "yes it was thanks you." I looked at Seto and said, "Thank you for the ride Seto. i will see you on Saturday" I opened my door and he leaned over in the spot i was sitting in and said, "I will see you tomorrow Ashley, I have an Idea. Why don't I come and pick you up for school from now on." I smiled adn Said, "Alright sounds like a plan'' I giggle and Closed the door. I walked up the driveway and entered the house. I closed the door behind me and took my shoes off and started to laugh to myself. I can't believe I meet Seto again like we or as he promised. I walked down the hall and saw my mother home and she was in the kitchen. I walked in and said, "HI mom. I got a ride with one of my friends or I should say and old friend of mine from the orphanage." my mom turned around and smiled. "That's great to hear sweet I am happy that you have a friend at school. did you make any more on your first day?" she asked drying her hands off with a towel.

"yeah right when I walked through the front doors. He introduced me to his friends and they are really nice and one of them is a girl so I won't be completely the way dad doesn't have to drop me off at school tomorrow. seto will come and pick me up and drop me off after school." I said sitting down at the table. "well that is very kind of him. is this boy the one you were talking about that you were best friends when you were in the orphanage?" she asked sitting down across from me. "yep we got to see eachother like we promised eight years ago." I said cracking my neck. 'well I am happy for you. I hope I can meet this Seto boy soon. By the wya you talk about him. He must be a good friend to you." she said leaning on the table. I shook my head yes and I streched. "Well I am going to go get some comfy cloths on and do some homework. Oh before I forget. Seto invited mr to lunch on Saturday so we can talk about old times and catch up too just thought to let you know." I said getting up from the table and walking away. I walked up stairs and my mother followed me to the end of the steps. "OK sweetie, your father will be home late too he wanted to tell you sorry about not picking you up today." I turned around and saod, "tell him don't worry I got home just fine." I smiled at her before disappearing into my room. I flopped on my bed and just crashed as soo as my head hit the pillow. I for got that I didn't really get a good nights sleep last night because I was too excited for today.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I hope you review. I want to know what you guys think about the story so far. Any ways. I don't own yugioh or the characters.

* * *

><p>The week went by pretty fast. the day seem to blend together and I even forgot that it was Saturday. I woke up and I was getting ready for school when i went down stairs my parents laughed at me and told me it was saturday. I smacked my forehead and ran back upstairs and got into some normal cloths. "Oh by the way your friends Seto called when you were still asleep. He said be ready by noon. He will be here in about a half hour. I smacked my forehead again and raced upstairs and took a quick shower and got into some nice and decent cloths. I didn't know where we were going to eat so I dress nice for today. I Straightened my hair and fluffed it a little bit so it didn't look flat and bad. I stuck a plastic headband in and I walked back don stairs.<p>

When I did mom was on the phone with someone. "OK wiat she s just coming down the stairs she will be out there in a little bit. OK bye bye." and she hung up. She looked at me and said, "That was your friend Seto. He is wiating for you outside." I nodded and said, "OK I will see you guys later than I have my phone to just to let you know." my dad started to joke around and he said, "aww my little girl is growing up she is going on her first date looking like a rag doll." I looked at him worried and said, "I look like a ragdoll!" he laughed and mom slapped him in the arm and said, "no sweetie your father is being funny again its his day off, Now go and don't keep that Seto boy waiting." she ordered me out of the house I walked down the driveway to the waiting limo. I opened the door and got in. i looked at Seto and smiled. "You look nice today. I never thought you were the girly type." he said smiling, "why I can't feel like a girl once in a while. What's wrong with that?" i snapped. He laughed and said, "Nothing i was kiding with you." I shook my head and we drove off to our destination.

* * *

><p>We arrived a nice place to have lunch. It was simple yet eligant. We walked up to the cashier and Seto said, "Resivation under Kiba." the waitress then looked at a samll list and said, "Alright follow me please." Seto looked at me and we followed the waitress to our table. "Wow. this is a nice place. Simple yet eligant. Also our table is outside and in this beautiful weather. So far it is turning out to be a good day." I said looking at the menu. Seto looked up from his menu and said, "I though yo would like it. Mokuba and I come here all the time. This is our usual table we sit at when we are here." I smiled and said, "it is a very nice place I like it." I looked back down at the menu and I noticed that Seto couldn't that his eyes off me. I would peek up form my menu and he would quickly look at his until I looked back down. Does he need to say something?<p>

"How have you been Ashley?" he said the end our scilent table. I looked at him and said, "I have been great. I finally moved back here from America. It is great to come back home. I get to see and meet friends I never thought possible. I was very surprized to meet oyu on the frist day of school when I came in class." I smiled and caused him to smile. That is the smile I remembered from way back then. I am glad that he never lost that smile of his. It always cheered me up when I was sadd or just having a bad day. I smiled back and said, "So how has life been treating you Seto. I want to know how you became a big corporation from what some of my friends say at school." He put down his drink and said, "life is pretty good. when we got adopted from the orphanage I was being trained to take over our stepfather's company and that is how I got it." he kept telling me about how his and Mokuba's life turned out and how happy it was to see mokuba smile and haver fun instend of being beaten up by other kids at the orphanage. I just sat there and nodded and laughed at a few parts of his long story. "So what was it like in America? Where did you live?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled. "it was great. I miss all my friends back at ISD. That is where I learned how to do Graphic Designing. I hope that one day I can help with making gaming graphics in the future, not help with fashion designing for my mom." i said as the food finally arrived. "Man I am starving I didn't eat breakfast yet. I was saving my Appetite for lunch." I said.

"Hey Ashley! I didn't know that you would be here." a familiar voice said. I looked to my right and it was Joey. He was carrying a tub, half full of dishes. "Hey Joey I didn't know you worked here." i said with a smile. I looked at Seto who was glaring at Joey. He said, "If you don't mind loser I am trying to have a conversation with ashley so leave." I shot a looked of surpris and said, "Seto he is my friend why would you say that. If you were called a loser would you like. if not then don't call peopel that. It isn't like you!' he looked at me with no expression. 'Ashely I am sorry but him and I don't get along at all as you can plainly see. I just want ot have a plesent talk with you and he ruined it." he said codly. I shook my head with disappointment. "Well I will leave you to alone for now. But Ashley if he causes you any problems just tell me and I will take care of it for you." Joey said after he left our table. I was scilent with Seto. I can't believe he said that to my friend. if he wants to be friends with me he is going to have to get along with them I will forgive him this time but next time he will lose me as a friend if he keeps this up.

The ride home was tense. i was scilent the whole ride. "Ashley i am sorry for how I acted today at lunch I didn't mean for you to hear it. i am use to talking to him like that." he said looking at me. I kept looking out the window adn said, "You should start talking to him more nicely because if I hear you talk like that to my friends again you won't be to lucky like today." I glared at him and said, "And i mean that as well." i looked back out the window anmd we were pulling up to a huge stadium. I looked at Seto with a confused look and said, "Why are we here?" he smiled at me and said, "You will see Ashley. come on follow me." he said and we got out of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there :) please review and tell me what you think it would be nice to hear what some of you readers think.

* * *

><p>We walked into the huge building. We walked into a platform and it suddenly moved causing me to grab on to Seto's arm. The platform started to move up and Seto flipped a switch. All the lights clicked on. It was a huge battle Stadium. I looked down and said, 'Did you create this Seto?" I said in amazement. I looked at him and he had a smile on his face. "Yes this is the Kaiba Dome. This is where duel tournaments are held every few months or so." he said proudly and looked out the window to his stadium. "This could be a good race track also." I said thinking out loud. Seto looked at me and said, "Come again?" I looked at him and said, "What I said was that this place could be a good race track if it was possible.'' I looked back out the window. "That could happen. If we put some hard work in it we can make it real." he said looking at me.<p>

"OK I know this is my secret project I have been working on for months but you got to see it." I said pulling my small laptop out of my huge purse. I plugged in the charger and logged on. I pulled up my secret project and showed it to him. He looked passed my shoulder and leaned on the back rest. His face was really close to mine. I looked at him and said, "Well it is only a dream and it might not come true because I haven't even worked on the prototype yet. So it is only plans for the future. I don't even think it will be possible to make anyways. It is way to high tech for the programs we have so I might as well forget about it until the programs and software is made so I can program it to do what I want." He looked back at me and I faced the screen. "It could be possible that I could make it. These designs are actually really good. I mean the shape of it and the engine that is with it could be built but I don't see it becoming famous in the future. But if we could pull it together we can make allot of money on it and of course you would get the credit for coming up the idea." I smiled and started to log off the computer. He still stood by my shoulder and was staring blankly into nothing for a few second. Oh he is smooth. S I can read him like a book still. I giggled to myself which caused him to react.

He stood up and said, "What is so funny?" I shook my head and giggled again. "Nothing it's kind of a funny thought that is all." I said and giggled again. He looked puzzled and shrugged. "Well I think it is about time I get you home it is about 5:00 in the afternoon." he said starting to shut down everything. I nodded and put my laptop in my purse and walked out with Seto. We locked up and we got back in the limo and we drove back to my place. I was just about to get out until Seto said, "Wait Ashley I need to talk to you a little bit longer." I Looked at him and closed the door again. I sat in my seat and said, "What is it Seto? I don't want my parent to think of anything funny. They were acting funny when you pulled up this morning for lunch. I don't want them to get any ideas in their head." he nodded his head and said, "I want to make a bargain with you. If I treated your friends better I want something in reaturn for me being nice." I tilted my head and said, "What are thinking about Seto I have nothing to offer you." I said shrugging my shoulders. He smiled and said, "Will you be my girlfriend in return for being nice to your friends?" I was speechless and I smiled in defeat. "Well I think that would be a fair bargain. I am asking allot of you to be nice to everyone. So I don't see the problem of being your girlfriend. But everyone at school is going to start talking. I just hope they don't think I am just being your girlfriend for your money and if something happened to you they will think that I will just leave you and look for someone else with money to play with." I said with a worried look on my face. He shook his head and said, ''If they do I will deal with it." I smiled and said, "Well if this is going to work I want to go slow. I don't want to go fast." he shook his head yes and said, "I completely understand what you are saying I do to until you rare ready to take it to the next level with our relationship." I smiled and nodded my head and said, "Ok then I will see you tomorrow then Seto. Talk to you later." He nodded his head and said, "Alright then see you tomorrow Ashley" I smiled one last time and got out of the limo and walked up to my house. I walked in and both of my parents were in the living room. I looked out the window and saw Seto leave in the limo. I turned around and signed loudly.

I took off my shoes and I walked into living room and crashed onto the couch next to my mom. "So how did it go with you friend?" my mom asked as she looked up from her book. I rested my head on her lap and said, "It went good, but in the end I became his girlfriend. I asked him to be nicer to my friends and sine I was asking him something that is going to be impossible for him to do, he wanted me to be his girlfriend in return. I thought it was a fair trade. He is a really nice guy but just don't get him mad and annoy him like my friend Joey did. I snapped at Seto for saying what he did though. And he stopped." She looked at me and said, "Well that is good. It is about time you start dating boys again. It has been forever since you went out on a date ever since your ex-boyfriend Tommy. He was a nice guy until he cheated on you. Still don't like him for what he did to you. It was uncalled for. You didn't do a thing for him to cheat on you with one of your friends. I wanted to slap him your father on the other hand he wanted to kill him for cheating on you." I smiled at the memory Dad chased Tommy out of the house when he told me that he was dating my best friend behind my back. I was never friends with her again.

2 days later...

I got ready for school like usual and I waited for Seto to pull up. He finally got to my driveway and I ran out of the house saying goodbye to my parents. I got in and we went to school. We pulling up and we started to get out of the limo. I was just about to open my door and Seto said, "Wait let me open it up." he got out and hurried to my door. The door opened and I got out. He shut the door behind me and the limo driver drove away. Seto put an arm around my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around his waist. wE walked slowly to the front doors for the school. I looked around and said, "Everyone is staring at us.'' I looked up at Seto and he said, "oh well let them stare. Everyone is just jealous that they can't be like you. We do make a good couple if you ask me." I smiled and leaned up against him. We separated and we held hands down the hall. I saw everyone by yugi's locker and we walked over to them. "Hey guys! How was your weekend?" I asked happily, they just stared at Seto and me and didn't say anything. "What is wrong?" I said trying to make it sound like a joke. Joey and Tristan smacked their foreheads and whined, "Great we were to late. Kaiba got her." I laughed at them and Seto smirked. "Ok course I did who wouldn't fall for me?" he said looking at me, I looked at him and said, "don't make it sound like I confessed to you, your the one who asked me out first." I smiled and looked at the other. "We should probably get to class so we aren't late." Tea said smiling. We all traveled in a group and headed to class. During break I walked over to the others and they looked at me. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked butting in a conversation. Tea asked, "So why are you dating Seto. I didn't think he was your type." I looked at her and said, "Actually we have been friends for a long time. We have known each other since we were 10 years old." they all looked surprised. "So you and money bags have been friends for a long time then huh?" Joey said looking at me. I looked at him and nodded my head.

I looked over at Seto and then looked at the others and before I could say anything. Tea said, "Well I am happy that you and Seto get along and that at least Seto is trying to have a relationship with someone. He probably acts way different around you then he does around us." I smiled and said, "I will tell you guys more about it at lunch. I how you don't mind Seto sitting with us for a while. Then we won't have time to see each other long enough to say hi." everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "We won't mind Seto sitting with us Ashley; I just hope Tristan and Joey don't try to have a fight with him." Yugi said looking up at his two friends who were whispering to themselves. "Right guys! Let's do it for Ashley. You just have to deal with him for one more year and you guys don't have to see each other ever again unless if we see him with Ashley of course." yugi pointed out. Joey and Tristen frowned at the idea but they accepted it in the end. "Thanks you guys. You're the best friends I could ever ask for." I said hugging all of them and I walked back over to Seto and sat in my desk.

I looked at him and said, "Well lunch is all set. We can sit over by yugi and all of the guys at lunch if you want. They promised that they won't try to pick fights with you. I was mainly talking to Joey and Tristan about that.'' he smirked and said, "Good, I don't have to yell constantly at them when they annoy me to hell." I shook my head and giggled. Seto smiled and continued doing what ever he was doing. Class began again and everyone sat back in their seats and resumed the school day. Lunch was ok. It was a bit tense between Tristan, Joey, and Seta. Seta almost made a snide comment about something which I knew was going to start a fight with Joey, so in the middle of his sentence, I kicked him in the leg under the table and gave him a sad expression. "You promised Seto" I mouthed looking at him, He shook his head and mouthed, "Sorry Ashley it was asking for it." she gave me a smile and shook her head and continued her conversation with the others. I was happy that Seto was ok with this arrangement with my friends it made it a lot easier. The day seemed to drag on forever. Only a few more months before graduation and we are all out of here...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! I finally got a review for this story. it helped allot Yami princess thanks:) I hope everyone like it. Just a warning: this chapter contains sexuality just to let you know you have been warned:) please review:)

* * *

><p>After graduation (Three years later)<p>

I have been dating Seto for a while now and the media have found out about us and now we are the talk of the whole city. It embarrassed me a bit but not any more. I walked into Kaiba corp. building and walked up to the secretary who was typing away at her computer. She looked at me and said, "Hello Miss James. How are you today?" she smiled at me and I said, "I am doing fine thank you. Is Seto busy right now?" I heard some yelling come from his office. A man ran out of there as fast as he could and he took off back to where he came from and he was mumbling to himself. He looked at me quickly and continued his why. I Looked at the secretary and said, 'it sounds like he isn't in a good mood today." the secretary looked at me nervously waiting for a call over the intercom that sat near her phone to go off with Seto barking orders. I gave her a reassuring smile and said, "I will take care of this." she smiled in relieve and said, "Alright thank you and good luck Ashley." I smiled at her again. She and I started to become friend since I started to visit Seto at the office. I knocked on the big oak doors and I heard an angry, "What!" he barked from the other side of the door. I poked my head in and said, "You're in a tense mood today. Is something wrong? Is there anything I can do to make you happy?" I smiled and walked in the office. He looked at me as he rubbed his temples in stress.

"Sorry about snapping at you Ashley. I am just tired and don't want to be bothered by workers who can't do their job right for once." he said leaning back in my chair. I tilted my head and smiled softly at him. "You sound like you need a day off." I said walking around slowly to the back of his chair. He followed me with his eyes and I leaned on the back of the chair and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and put my hands on his chest. I smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. He turned his chair and had me sit on his lap and kiss him the right way. He held me tight to his body and kissed me deeper. I smiled and giggled as he started to kiss my neck. Than over the intercom the secretary from outside said, "Mr. Kaiba a man is on line two. He wants to talk to you." Seto leaned forward and pressed the button on his intercom and said, "tell him to call back I am busy talking with someone." he let go of the button and started to kiss me again. "He said it is important and he wants to talk to you now. He won't take no for an answer." she said, he rolled his eyes and said, "Alright." he kissed me once again and I started to get up from his grip and smiled at him. "Well I will let you get back to work birthday boy." I said smiling. He looked at me and said, "You remembered my birthday." I nodded and said, "yep and want we did was just a preview of your birthday present. I will see you at you house." I smiled at him and started to walk out of the office. I looked back at him and he was smiling eagerly. I whispered, 'don't keep me waiting." I smiled and walked out of the office. I came out and was smiling like I won something. The secretary looked at me and said, "Wow he didn't yell at you or anything did he." I said, "Well now he is in a better mood now. I just made his day. And let's just say he will be very happy coming home tonight. What time is he supposes to be getting off?" she looked at her little calendar and said, "He should be getting off in about 3 hours. Why?" I smiled evilly and said, 'oh nothing. I was just wondering. Thank you" I started to walk away and I remembered something. "Oh by the way it is Seto's birthday so that is why I am here." the secretary smiled and I walked out of the building.

I walked to his mansion and I was greeted by Mokuba who was playing inside. "Ashley! It's Seto's birthday. Did you go and wish him a happy birthday on your why here?" he asked running towards me. I smiled and said, "yep and I told him not to be late coming home. I have something special planned for him.'' he smiled and laughed a little bit. "By the way, I asked Seto if I could go to a friend's house tonight after his birthday party and he said it was ok." he said following me to the kitchen. Thanks for let me know Mokuba. Did you give everyone the night off tonight?" I asked looking down at him. "Yep do you have something planned for him before he gets home?" he asked, I smiled and said, "yep and you are going to help me make It." he smiled happily and we started to get his birthday cake and dinner ready.

3 hours later...

Mokuba and I just got his Dinner and cake ready as he walked in through the door. Mokuba ran out to greet him home with a big hug and wished him a happy birthday. I walked out of the kitchen and smiled at him. "Happy birthday Seto!" I said giving him a hug and kiss. "Thank you. (sniffs) something smells good." he said Mokuba lead him into the dinning room and lead him to his chair. I walked into the kitchen and came out with his birthday dinner. "It might now be fancy but it is home made by your truly. Mokuba helped out allot, didn't you Mokuba?" I said walking to the table. I put the dinner on the table and Mokuba came out with the cake. "I made this all by myself with Ashley's help." he said proudly and he sat down. I sat down and started to dish out the hot food. Seto has never tried my homemade ham loaf with homemade Mac and cheese (my mom taught it to me when I was little). He started to dig in and I could tell he liked it allot. "Do you boys want seconds?" I said looking at them both. Mokuba shook his head yes, Seto swallowed what was in his mouth and said, "Yes please. It is really good. I have never had a home made meal in a long time right mokuba?" he looked at him younger brother and laughed at him with the expression on his face. It was like old times. In the mean time we let our stomachs settle for a while before dipping in the cake. Seto's day went perfect when he came home.

'Well mokuba if you want to come back home just give me a call and the chaffer will come and pick you up. Have a nice time with your friend." seto said opening the door for him. He walked him to the limo and looked at the driver. "After you drop him off you can go home if you want." he said to the driver. The driver nodded his head and smiled at him. He walked to the driver seat and drove off. I was inside and I was waving good bye to mokuba as he drove out of the driveway of the mansion. I put my hand down and looked at Seto.

I walked back inside and Seto followed. I headed upstairs and I walked into a bedroom. Seto closed the door and locked it. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to kiss me and put his hands in my hips and tugged me towards him. I smiled and kissed him again. He picked me pick and carried me to the bed. He sat down with me on his lap. I started unbuttoned his and he separated from me. "What's wrong?" I asked confused. He smiled and said, "Well the thing is I want to be married to you before we do this." I gave him a confused look and asked, "What do you mean by that Seto?" he smiled again and dug in his pocket for something. He pulled out a little box and looked at me. "Ashley, you mean allot to me and I am happy that we can finally be together tonight, but I want to see you everyday when I wake up from bed and I want to see you at work. That is why I wanting to ask you something for a long time." he said opening the small box in front of me and I smile happily. "Ashley James will you marry me? If you say yes, you will make me the happiest man in the whole world. If you say yes, no one is going to love you as much as I do." He said holding the ring in front of me. I looked at the ring and then at him. I was still sitting on his lap and I said, "Yes… yes!" I laughed and he smiled. He slipped the ring on my finger and started to kiss me.

I continued doing what I was and he was started to hold me closer to him. He leaned back and held my waist. I was sitting on top of him and I heard my phone go off. I ignored and continued giving Seto he birthday present. He untied my shirt and rolled over on top of me. I took his shirt off and started to rub his chest. Then, the kisses started to get tenser. We have never done this and it felt amazing. He we went on like this for about a half hour until we started to get tired. I waited for him to finish and when he did he laid on top of me. Both of us panting and tired. He rested his head on my chest and almost fell asleep. I played with his short, silky brown hair. "So how did you like your present Seto?" I asked smiling. He looked up at me and said; "I loved it." he laughed tiredly and rolled off me. I cuddled up to him. I put my head on his chest and my hand by my face. He wrapped his hand on my side and we slowly drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it:) please review and tell me what you think:)

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

I woke up to a blaring alarm. It was 7am in the morning and Seto was still asleep. I climbed over him and hit the alarm. "Seto it is time to get up." I said kissing his head and shoulder. He woke up slowly and stretched. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. "Good morning Ashley." he mumbled. I smiled at him and said, "Good morning Seto." I kissed him again and climbed out of bed. I took a quick shower and got ready for the day. I walked out and Seto was in the middle of getting dress. His shirt was half buttoned. I giggled a little as he shuffled around the room for his day's suit.. I walked towards him and helped him get his cloths ready. "Seto why don't you good and take a shower I will get your suit ready for today." I said sweetly and kissed him. "Alright I will be out in a little bit." he said as he walked to the bathroom and started the shower. I walked into his closet and started to get a suit together. I got him a white dress shirt with a royal blue tie and a dark blue pants and jacket. I thought it looked nice. I was putting my hair in a ponytail when Seto walked out. I was smiling as I remembered what happened last night.

I looked down at the ring on my hand and smiled again. I can't believe Seto and I are getting married! I looked in the mirror and saw the he was half way dress. I got up and helped him with his tie. I gave him a smile and he smiled back. We walked down stairs and some of the maids and butlers started to show up around the mansion. We walked into the dining room and had breakfast. I was enjoying my morning until I started to fell weird. I stopped and looked at my plate and chew some more before swallowing. I put my fork down and sat in my chair for a minute and I felt like I was going to throw up. I rushed to the bathroom and I made it just in time. Seto chased after me and waited outside the door.

"Are you alright Ashley?" he said peeking in the bathroom. I looked at him and said, "Don't come in here. You don't need to see this." I gave him a reassuring smile and flushed the toilet. I sat on the toilet seat and put my head in my hands. Seto walked in and knelt down to me. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need to go to the doctor?" he asked with a bit of worry in his eyes. I shook my head and he just sighed. "I won't be gone for long. I will call and check up on you alright I got to get going before I am late to a meeting. I love you. Get lots of rest alright? I will see you later. Try not to stress yourself." he said kissing my forehead. I followed him out of the bathroom and walked him to the door. He kissed me one last time and left. I closed the door and walked back to the bedroom.

One of the maids walked in and I was sitting in bed, reading one of my books. "Good afternoon ma'am. How are you?" she asked smiling at me. "I don't really feel all that good today. Can you check if I have a fever or something?" I said sitting on the side of the bed. The maid stopped what she was doing and walked over She sat next to me and pressed her hand against my forehead. She shook her head and said, "you are cool as a cucumber my dear." She got up and I said, "Well the reason I asked you is because this morning at breakfast I threw up whatever I ate. That doesn't happen to me at all when I am over here I was wondering if you knew what was wrong." She just looked at me, while she was biting her bottom lip. "Stand up sweetie and let me get a good look at you." I got up like she stand and she started to circle me. "Hmmm. Well from what you look like right now you look fine. But just to be sure dear. Did you and Mr. Kaiba… you know…" she said trying not to make it sound weird asking. I nodded my head yes and she smiled. "Well since that is the case. You might want to take a pregnancy test. That is most likely the case here. The sooner you find out, the better Mr. Kaiba and you can talk about this." she said giving me a guilty smile. She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "But if you are pregnant. You and Mr. Kaiba will be brought together even closer. Because kids are the best thing in the world that a couple can ask for trust me I should know." she smiled at me and went back to work. I smiled at her and said, "Thank you so much for the advice Rose." she nodded at me and said, "Any time Mrs. Kaiba." I looked at my ring and smiled at her. I walked out of the room just in time for Mokuba's call. My phone rang and I answered, "Hi Mokuba. Are you ready to come home?" he answered, "yep, can you pick me up?" I smiled and said, "Sure thing I was on my way out the door when you called." he laughed and said, "OK I will see you in a little bit. Bye" I said my good by to Mokuba and I was out the door to go pick him up.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later…<p>

I was outside Mokuba's friend's house and he came trotting up to the car and threw his backpack in the back seat. He waved to his friend and opened the front door. "Hi Ashley."' he said buckling his seat belt. "Hi mokuba how was your visit with your friend?" I asked driving away from the small house. "It was great. We stayed up until midnight playing video games." he said yawning. I smiled and said, "Well do you mind if we make a trip to the pharmacy. I need to pick something up really quick." he nodded his head and said, "alright. What time is Seto coming home?" I shook my head and said, "I don't know but I have some news for you. Seto and I are getting married. He proposed to me last night while you were gone." he was really happy when I told him that. "Yay! I am going to have an older sister!" he cheered causing me to laugh a little bit. I parked by the pharmacy and got out Mokuba followed and we walked in. I came out with a pregnancy test and we went home. Mokuba grabbed his thing out from the back and ran inside. I walked into the mansion and I headed up to the bedroom to take the test. Rose was in the middle of changing the bed like she did everyday. I walked in and I headed for the bathroom. Rose walked up to the door and asked, "So did you go and get a test?" I said, "Yes." she stood by the door and waited for me to come out. I walked out still waiting for r the results to come in. "well? Are you pregnant?" rose asked worryingly. I shook my head and said, "It hasn't told me yet." I waited for about one more minute and a little pink plus appeared on the test. I covered my mouth and handed Rose the test. "Congratulations Mrs. Kaiba. You are going to be a mother soon. Are you going to tell Mr. Kaiba about this?" she asked handing me the test. I shook my head yes and said, "I just hope he doesn't get upset. He usually get's upset when he has meetings." Rose smile kindly to me and gave me a short hug and said, "Good luck my dear." I smiled at her and walked out of the room.

I told Mokuba that I was going to go tell Seto something really important and that I would tell him when I got back. He was ok with the idea and I stuffed the test in a plastic zip lock bag and walked out the door and went to Seto's work.

* * *

><p>I walked in through the front doors and walked to the elevator. Nodded at a few of the workers and went up to Seto's secretary and asked, "Hi Jane is Seto busy right now. I need to see him. It is urgent" she nodded her head and before she dialed his number, she asked, "Mr. Kaiba is in a really good mood today. He even said good morning to me. He never does that. Did something happen last night that made him happy?" I said, "I will tell you later. Please ask and see if seto is busy I need to talk to him now." she nodded her head and dialed his number. "Mr. Kaiba Ashley is here to see you. She needs to talk to you. She says it is really important. Yes sir." she hung up and smiled at me. "Ok he isn't doing anything but paper work so you can see him now." she told me and I smiled at her and walked into Seto's office. He smiled at me and asked, "What is so important that you have to come all the way from home to tell me Ashley?" I smiled weakly and said, "Well it is something I needed to tell you in person and not over the phone. " I walked to his desk and put the pregnancy test on it. He picked it up and looked at it, then at me. "Seto. I'm pregnant." I said still standing, he chuckled to himself and he said, "You took this today?" I nodded and said; "I took it before I came here Seto." he looked at it and said, "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father soon." he looked at me and smile. He got up and walked towards me. He picked me up off the ground a hugged me. "We are going to be parents' soon." he laughed. "I have never seen you act to funny in my time of being with you." I laughed. He still had a big smile on his face and his sectary was on the intercom. "Mr. Kaiba there is a call for you on line one." Jane said. Seto put me down and walked over the intercom and said, "Alright. Thank you Jane." he sat back down and answered his call. I mouthed, "I will see you at home than.' I smiled and left the office. As I walked passed Jane desk she asked, "Mr. Kaiba sounded really excited about something? Why is like this today?" I smiled at her and said, "Well one, he is getting married to me and second he just found out that I was pregnant. So yeah he is going to be in a good mood for a while" She smiled and said, "congratulations to you two. I am happy for you both.'' I smiled at her and said, "Thank you Jane. I will see you later than. Bye" I waved her good bye and walked out the doors. I went home and told Mokuba of the big news. I then started to think of baby names. I was thinking that Seto can name the baby if it was a boy and I would name it if it was a girl. I was thinking for a girl name and I thought Anny would be nice. I always wanted a daughter named Anny. I have no idea what Seto is going to come up with but I will find out when he get's home tonight.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews it means allot:) please review more:)

* * *

><p>When Seto came home we started to talk about the wedding and about the baby. He wanted to name the baby James if it was a boy and he was happy with the name I picked. We started to make arrangements for the wedding because we want to get married before the baby was born. We picked out a room for the baby. I wanted to be close so I could hear if the baby started to cry. Mokuba was getting excited and he wanted to help paint the walls with me. "Of course you can help Mokuba, Your going to be an uncle soon." I said smiling at me. He hugged me and ran upstairs and started to draw some pictures for ideas for the baby's room. I smiled at Seto and kissed him, and we walked upstairs to get ready for bed. The next few months are going to be tough on me for a while. Seto was prepared for what ever was going to be thrown at him. I was happy; he actually started to think of himself as a father.<p>

Few months later,

You could tell that I was pregnant because I started to form a baby bump. I was so happy that this was happening. Rose was right about what she said that Seto was going to turn into a new man when the baby was going to be born. It has been about 5 months and I was going in for an ultra sound to see how that baby was going. Seto and Mokuba were with me all the time. The doctor came in and started the Ultra Sound machine. First he checked the heart beat and it sound like a little train. Mokuba looked at the screen of the computer and said, "That is so cool you can hear the baby." we all smiled and looked at the screen. The doctor then started to take pictures of the baby inside my belly. "Doctor is the baby going to be a boy or a girl." I asked smiling; he looked at me and said, "The baby is going to be a little girl. You are going to be due in the late may and early June. Congratulation you tow. We will see you around that time." he cleaned his hand and we started to get ready to leave.

It is a good thing that the wedding is next week then. I smiled at Seta and we walked out of the hospital and into the limo. I was thinking about starting to paint the walls of the baby's room since Seto was gone. Of course he called whenever he could which was almost every three hours to check up on me and the baby. He was always so nervous when he called.

One morning Seto had the day off and also that day was the day of the wedding. He and Mokuba were in a different room getting ready. I looked out the window and saw everyone was down in the courtyard talking and laughing. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a flowing white dress that was lose from the breast down (mainly because of the baby bump I had going on). My mother walked in and so did tea and a few other girls. I had tea and the others are in the wedding. Seto was a different man according to Joey and Tristan. But they were happy that I was happy. My father walked in and he was carrying something. Mom looked at him and them at me. "We have a very special and very old gift for you sweetie." My dad said opening the box. It was a beautiful Sapphire necklace, with matching earrings, and barrette. I was smiling happily as the put it all on me. "There now you look fit to wed a handsome man who loved you for so long." mom said tearing up. I hugged her and said; "thank you guys so much for everything." mom and I separated and tapped my nose like she always did. We walked down stairs and waited for the wedding to start. As the music started to play everyone stood up and looked at me. I gripped my father's coat and we started too walked down the ally to the altar. Everyone was smiling at me which made me smile even bigger. Mokuba stood by Seto's side as one of his grooms. The other boys were my friends who agreed to be Seto's grooms men for me. I kissed my father on the cheek and I grabbed Seto's hand. We both looked at the priest and the wedding started.

"Repeat after me… I Seto Kaiba take you Ashley James to be my wife." the priest said looking at Seto. Seto repeated and the priest said, "To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." seto repeated him and slipped the ring on my finger. I smiled and the priest looked at me and said, "Now repeat after me, I Ashley James take you Seto Kaiba to me my husband." I repeated and started to slip the ring on his hand. "To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do we part." I repeated and we looked into each others eyes and smiled. "Now in the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Kaiba you may now kiss your lovely bride." the priest said and bowed his head. We kissed and we were both happy, we smiled and looked to the crowd who were cheering loudly and clapping. Seto and I walked down the isle, smiling.

We got into the limo and we said our good byes to the family and we took a drive around the town. The driver rolled down the back window and looked at Seto and I. "Congratulations you two. Ashley welcome to the Kaiba family. Mr. Kaiba you are a lucky one to marry her." he said, I smiled at him and said, "than you Ronald that is very kind of you." Seto said, "I know I am a lucky man to have her. She is the only one that has made my life happier and people have noticed that she changed me some much" he gave me a kiss. Ronald said, "well I will give you two some privacy I just wanted to say congratulations to you both." He started to roll the back window up and leaved Seto and I alone.

"Seto, Give me your hand." I said taking his hand and placing it on my Stomach where the baby was. He looked at me and smiled. "I can feel her kick." Seto said placing his ear by his hand. I smiled and said, "She does this when ever I am happy and excited about something." he smiled and kissed me.

We pulled back into the mansion and everyone was celebrating the wedding. We held the wedding there and the reception. We walked in and the little kids ran to us and threw flower petals us. We laughed and continued walking to our table. All the guys were sitting in their seats and they were smiling and laughed, just having a great time. Tea was my maid of honor since she was like a sister to me. I had a few other close friends to be my brides' maids.

There was a clink on a glass cup and everyone looked to the small stage in the front. "Hello everyone, I think it is about time I gave a speech, first thing, I am so proud of you both you can even imagine how happy I am right now that my little girl has gotten married to a fine man like Seto Kaiba. Seto I want to say that you are a lucky man to have her as your wife. Take care of her the best you can. Make she is always happy and smiling. I know you do that anyway but keep it up. Cheers to you both. May your lives be very happy and full of joy." my father said raising his glass in the air. Everyone did the same and took a drink. "Well it's my turn." Seto whispered in my ear. He jumped up on the stage and started his little speech." I want to thank everyone here for come to our wedding. It means allot to us that so many people care about us, I want to thank my father in law and mother in law for adopting my best friend that I haven't seen in years, and now I get to spend everyday of my life looking at this beautiful, wonderful women sitting at that table wear all white tonight! I am happy to call her my wife. She has changed my life dramatically and I am glad that she did. She brought the other side of me that no one else except my brother has seen. Now everyone I knew at work and at work has seen the change in me. I want to thank Ashley for doing this. I will love her until the end of time. I love Ashley." he said taking a drink of his champagne. He jumped off the stage and walked back to the table. His kissed me and sat down. "That was really good Seto." I whisper and kissed him again.

I get to spend everyday of my life looking at this beautiful, wonderful women sitting at that table wear all white tonight! I am happy to call her my wife. She has changed my life dramatically and I am glad that she did. She brought the other side of me that no one else except my brother has seen. Now everyone I knew at work and at work has seen the change in me. I want to thank Ashley for doing this. I will love her until the end of time. I love Ashley." he said taking a drink of his champagne. He jumped off the stage and walked back to the table. His kissed me and sat down. "That was really good Seto." I whisper and kissed him again. The rest of the night went great. everyone started to leave and we started to clean up. I was really tired and Mokuba had already went off to bed. Seto and I walked into our room and got ready for bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the final chapter:) I hope you liked this story, thank for the reveiws everyone:) any ways review please and I hope to here from ya soon:)

* * *

><p>Three and half months later...<p>

Seto and I were working on the baby's room. We were putting final touches on the room. I smiled at Seto and said, "Well the baby will be coming anytime now. We are all prepared for her to come now." Seto said, "Yep I can't wait to meet her." he said rubbing my tummy. I laughed and the baby's kick got harder now, which told me that it could be any day now. She kicked about two times until one more had kick and my water broke. "Seto, Its time!" I groaned leaning forward. "Mokuba it's time! Get her thing together and run to the limo fast." Seto yelled and Mokuba dashed out of the room and fetched my duffle. Seto walked me downstairs as fast as I could." As soon as we got in the limo started to drive to the hospital.

When we go there the pain started to get worse. We were sent immediately to the emergency room. I started to go into labor. About one hour of screaming and pain. "We are going to have to do sea section on her. Or the baby might not make it." one of the doctors yelled, they immediately started to drug me with all kinds of stuff; I couldn't even fell them cut me out and started to take the baby out. Seto was outside pacing the whole time. He was allowed to come in and hold my hand. I was scared. Soon we both head the cries of our baby. "I hear her." I said weakly, I gave him a smile and he looked so happy. The doctors sewed me back up and clean our baby and me up a bit. They put me in a different bed and that is where Seto, Mokuba, and I waited for the baby to come into the room. A nurse carried her and set her in my arms. I adjusted to her in my arms to make it more comfortable.

I smiled a little bit and watched her as she moved a little bit in my arms. Seto sat on left side of the bed and Mokuba on the other. "Do you want to hold her Seto?" I asked him, he smiled and gently took her from my arms. "Hi there. We have been waiting for you for about eight and half months now you know that." he said quietly and calmly. He had a huge smile on his face. I could tell that he was proud to be a father. Mokuba looked at him and asked, "Can I hold her Ashley?" I looked at him and smiled. "Of course you can. Seto let Mokuba hold her now." I said looking at Seto. He got off the bed and walked over the Mokuba and set our daughter in his arms. "Mind her head Mokuba." I warned, Mokuba looked at me and said, "She's so tiny and cute." I smiled and he put her in my arms.

Seto sat back on his side of the bed and looked down at the little girl wiggling in my arms. Her eye started to slowly open. She had such beautiful eyes, they were a light blue color with a little bit of grey around the pupil. She had my eye color but I knew that they were going to change and look allot like Seto's eyes.

Seto's POV.

I have never seen something so small in my life. She was about 21 inches long and weight about 8 pounds and 14 ounces according to the doctor. I was fine with that. I held Anny for a while before putting her back and Ashley's arms. I sat down in a chair and everyone started to come in and visit us.

Mokuba passed out on the couch and Ashley was really tired and she fell asleep. I was sitting in a chair and I looked over at Anny. She was sound asleep in her little crib sitting next to Ashley's hand I got up and looked down at her. I picked her up and sat back down and crossed my legs. I sat there rocking back and forth a little bit and she was still asleep, she moved a little bit as she was trying to get comfy in my arms. I didn't notice that Ashley was awake and was watching me. I looked at her and a smiled crept across her tired face. "I see you like to hold her when I am asleep." she said blinking tiredly.

I looked at Ashley and said, "Yeah. I just want to hold her allot since I have never really had parents. I want to be there for her and be very close to her when she is older." Ashley smiled and said, "I know we both will be close to her ok? I don't want her to be a spoiled little brat like you were. I want her to be nice to people and have some friends she can count on instead of just family like you were at one point." I nodded my head and said, "Sounds like a plan Ashley." I looked down at Anny who was wide awake. God she looks a lot like me except for the eye color.

Ashley's P.O.V

One week later…

It was about time I could get out of the hospital. I have been waiting forever to bring Anny home. I was so happy when I cold. Seto came and picked me up by the front entrance. I held on to Anny the whole ride home. I couldn't stop smiling at her and Seto. The limo stopped and we got out. We walked inside and we begain our new lives as a family, especially Seto. Since he never has known his father he could start being his own father in his own way.

Two years later…

It was around supper time and I was feeding Anny. She started to look exactly like Seto. I knew her eyes were going to turn cobalt blue just like Seto's. I was sitting next to her by her high chair and was feeding her. Seto was watching me as he ate. Mokuba was eating on the other side of the table. I looked at Seto and asked, "Do you want to try feeding her Seto?" I smiled. He stopped eating for a second and swallowed what was in his mouth. "OK, sure." he said getting up and sitting where I was. I stood next to him and watched him feed her. "Hey Ashley, can I feed her when Seto is done?" Mokuba asked. I looked at him and said, "Sure, of course you can Mokuba."

Mokuba has grown a lot since Anny was born. He was almost Seto's height but shorter. He started to look more like a teenager than a kid now. He got up and started to try to feed Anny. When they got done they sat back where they were and finished eating. I was already done eating and now was cleaning up a bit. I took Anny back to her room and started to get her ready for her bath. After that I started to get her ready to put her to bed. She always liked it when I rocked her and sang her to sleep. She often fell asleep instantly. I set her in bed softly, covered her up and gave her a kiss on the head before leaving her room with the night light on. But before I closed the door I heard, "Good night mama." I turned around and looked at her. "Good night sweetie, I love you." I said softly with a soft smile on my face. I closed the door and walked to mine and Seto's room and got ready for bed.


End file.
